<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Polyamorous by CaramelFander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923165">Polyamorous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelFander/pseuds/CaramelFander'>CaramelFander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Trans Character, Transphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelFander/pseuds/CaramelFander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(On Hiatus)</p><p>Patton is from an extremely Republican and Cristian family. He's always had the same values as his parents until Remus came into his life and changed the way he looked at things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Morning Three Months Ago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: use of F-slur tr*nny</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This won't be updated very often (then again I never update my stories on a normal schedule) and this chapter is short, but I wanted to get it out there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton was grounded in his room, but grounded was an understatement. His parents had locked him in his room with no phone until he, “got rid of his dirty thoughts, or he’d go to hell.” It felt like prison. His window was locked with the curtains drawn. He dimly stared into space wondering what had happened to land him here. He supposed it went back three months when he’d officially met Remus Sword, the local problem kid on the street. Remus was known for stealing garden signs, specifically ones supporting trump, from people and spray painting obscenities on peoples houses. Whenever Patton’s parents talked about him he was saying things like, “That child is already set straight on the path of damnation,” or, “He oughta be locked away from people.”</p><p>Patton had tried talking to Remus before three months ago, but it had never worked out. Remus would hiss at him and call him “goody two shoes”, or most recently “a homophobic boot licking cristian”. The thing is Patton was the furthest thing from homophobic- his parents might’ve but he wasn’t. In fact Patton believed he might be the exact opposite, as he’d begun catching feelings for his childhood friend Logan Berry. But then- Logan began dating Remus in a twist of events Patton didn't expect.</p><p>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p><p>Three months ago was a Monday. Patton had gotten up immediately after his alarm, because he had his life together at 16. He pulled on polo and his khakis. Then he grabbed the necklace off his side table. It was a gift from his best friend Logan. It was a heart with glasses, and Logan had a matching one that was a brain with glasses. Patton cherished the necklace as the only piece of jewelry he was allowed to wear. His parents were strict on what he could and couldn't wear. It had taken forever to let them, even if their only argument was, "We are not raising a tr*nny in this household!" He'd gotten them to say yes after a lot of begging. Patton pulled on the necklace and hid it under his shirt.</p><p>Patton made his way down the stairs humming a tune from a song he didn't know the name of. His little sister sat in her high chair at the dining table ignoring her honey nut cheerios scribbling in pink marker on a piece of paper. His dad was reading the news on his phone mumbling about, "damn liberal snowflakes." His mom was placing bowls of cereal for everyone, "Good morning Patton- Megan put that away and eat your breakfast." She took the paper from Meg and placed it on the table away from Megan. Meg frowned before grabbing her toddler sized spoon with her chubby toddler fingers. Patton took his seat next to each other, and his mom took her seat as well.</p><p>She took one bite of her cereal before beginning her daily morning rant, "That boy Remus stole our signs again, I swear he's gonna drive us bankrupt if we have to keep buying more. All that ANTIFA terrorist propaganda has corrupted his mind, its truly terrible what they're doing to our youth."</p><p>Patton decided to say something, "I've tried talking to him, but he never listens-"</p><p>"If that boy went to church and repented from being a f*g he'd listen to you. But his mind is so corrupt that there ain't anyway that boy is not going to burn in hell," Patton cringed when his dad said the f-slur.</p><p>His mom changed the subject, "So I got an email invite to your friend Logan's birthday this Sunday. Do you want to go?" </p><p>Patton smiled, any excuse to see Logan was a good one, "Of course I do mom! Can we go to the store later today to get him a present?"</p><p>"Oh, yes sweetheart heart we'll go after school," said his mom. They got through the rest of  breakfast without much trouble, and no more chit chat. Patton stood up wanting to get to the bus stop on time. Patton ran out the door grabbing his cardigan, and backpack. It was too hot to actually wear the cardigan so he wrapped it around his shoulders. Patton waved goodbye to his family and made his way to the bus stop. It was a cloudy day while still maintaining the hot summer weather from a month ago. Patton smiled, if this kept up all October he wouldn’t have to wear a jacket on Halloween.</p><p>The bus stop was only a few houses away and it didn’t take Patton very long to reach it. But the length of his walk wasn’t what caused his face to pale that morning. A few feet in front of him was Remus and Logan standing at the bus stop. This wasn’t unusual, they all rode on the same bus, but what was unusual was that they seemed to be holding hands. Remus had headphones on and was scrolling through a social media app Patton didn’t recognize, though it might’ve been TikTok. Patton ran over to Logan and pulled on the sleeve of his sweater. Patton didn’t have time to question why he was wearing the sweater.</p><p>“Logan, why are you holding hands with- him…!” Patton side eyed Remus. Logan looked at Patton then back at Remus.</p><p>“Oh dear- I may have withheld the news of our current relationship from you…” Logan hesitated at first, he knew Patton’s situation and didn’t know how he’d react. Patton didn’t know how to take this. His mind flashed between, “But I like you-” and “Why would Logan do that! He knows it's a sin!” </p><p>Patton could only say, “B-but.”</p><p>Remus interrupted pulling off his head phones, they were black with hand painted toxic symbols in a neon green, “Is this bible thumper bothering you Logie Bear?” Remus flashed his teeth, he’d filed the canines to be extra sharp in the third grade and bragged about being a vampire. Then he went around biting kids, Patton was one of them and he shivered at the memory.</p><p>“My name is Logan, and there’s no need to be hostile Remus, Patton is still my friend.”</p><p>“His loss, I bet he’s into getting his ass beat,” Remus laughed at his own joke.<br/>
“I’m right here you- meanie!” Patton wasn’t very good at insults. </p><p>Remus laughed harder, “Is THAT all you could come up with! There’s so much of me to make fun of and you go for mEanIE.” Remus gestures at himself. Logan elbowed him.</p><p>“Behave Remus.” Remus rolled his eyes and pulled on his headphones. Patton directed his attention back to Logan.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Why what...?”</p><p>“If you’re gonna date a boy, that’s kinda fine but still complicated, but out of all the boys you pick REMUS!” </p><p>Logan looked at Patton, “I understand where you’re coming from, but when you get past all his juvenile humor he is really smart and nice.” </p><p>Patton was in shock, “Isn’t Remus already dating someone?”</p><p>“Janus? Yes he is,” Logan said nonchalante. Janus Sawyer, a boy from a few neighborhoods away with a giant birthmark that made it impossible for him to blend in, so he’d gone with standing out. He was basically goth with the exception of Yellow. He’d already gotten a tattoo and several body piercings. Patton’s parents would define him as a damned soul, but Patton, in all honesty, would describe him as kinda hot. </p><p>“And you’re okay with it!”</p><p>“Yes, we’re all dating.” Patton wanted to ask more questions but the bus pulled up. Logan got on first followed by Remus and then a very confused Patton. ‘Is Logan not monogamous?” he thought, the idea seemed propitious. He’d be told that polyamory was an excuse to cheat on your partner, so why was Logan doing it? Patton thought he could get passed Logan being gay, but his mind was so conflicted. Logan was a good person, so why was he doing bad things?</p><p>Patton’s mind raced as he got on the bus. He looked out on the sea of other teens, most lived near here and had all had interacted at some point. The kids from his church sat up front, the ‘cool’ kids sat in the back, and the alt kids sat in the middle. Logan and Remus had sat next to each other, so sitting with Logan was out of the question. The only open seat had no one else in it so Patton sat there. It had been forever since Patton had to sit alone. He hugged his baby blue backpack and looked out the window.</p><p>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p><p>Patton got off the bus with a smile on his face. Even if he was questioning a lot of things about his beliefs right now he couldn’t let that stop him from being the preppy kid that sat with lonely kids at lunch and helped people pick up their books when someone tripped them. Patton walked into school before hearing someone yell for him, “Patton!” Patton turned and saw Logan.</p><p>“Would you like to walk with us?” Logan pointed back to Remus, Janus, and a few other kids Patton didn’t recognize, what he did know about the other kids was they were the LGBTQIA+ of the school.</p><p>“Sorry- not thanks, I don’t want to ruin your time with your new friends.”</p><p>Logan looked confused, “You wouldn’t be ruining anything, why would you think that?”</p><p>Patton looked at the group, “I don’t think we’d mix well-”</p><p>“Is this because there gay?”</p><p>“Wha- no!”</p><p>“It is, isn’t it!” Logan had caught on a lot faster than Patton wanted, “Is that a problem?”</p><p>“Definitely not it's just- it goes against christianity-'' Patton was fumbling to justify himself, he didn’ even believe himself.</p><p>“I don’t want excuses, if you’re going to be homophobic I don’t think you can hang out with us anymore.”</p><p>“But-” Logan turned and left. Patton was so confused, he didn’t know what was right and wrong anymore. Logan’s stance on the matter seemed drastic from his perspective, but Patton understood. He didn’t want to be mean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Sunday School Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for misgendering and planning to steal someone's binder</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p><p>Patton watched as Logan went to be with his new friend after basically platonically breaking up with Patton, and then he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Nadia, a seemingly nice girl from Sunday school, but he’d heard rumors that she'd give a kid a swirly for cursing. “Sorry about your friend, you can come with us,” she pointed to some other kids he vaguely recognized from Sunday school and other church events.</p><p>Patton nodded, “Thanks Nadia.”</p><p>The rest of the morning wasn’t fun. Patton stood for a little while longer at his locker staring at the picture of him and Logan when they were little. Logan ignored him in the classes they had together, Remus occasionally mocked him, and Patton avoided any and all eye contact in the gym locker room. It somehow got even worse at lunch though. Patton sat with Nadia and her friends for lunch. “So I was thinking for you to really join our group you should help us pull off a prank!”</p><p>Patton hesitated, “Tell me what it is and then I’ll agree.” Patton liked harmless pranks, but some people took them way too far.</p><p>Nadia rolled her eyes, “Fine, we’ve been trying to pull this off for a while, but we need someone who can go in the boy’s locker room. We want to steal her binder,” Nadia pointed at a kid named Emile who moved to Florida this year.</p><p>“I thought Emile was a boy-”</p><p>“We did too, but we found out she’s pretending to be a boy to see the other guys shirtless, this is just karma for her being a perv,” one of Nadia’s friends said. Patton had never seen Emile doing that in the locker room, he usually had his eyes closed to be respectful.</p><p>“That feels like you’re jumping to a lot of conclusions-”</p><p>“We aren't, it's the truth, so are you gonna help us or not?”</p><p>“I don’t want to invade his privacy-”</p><p>“It’s her, and why do you even care? Are you gay or something?”</p><p>“What- No!”</p><p>“Then you should be okay with helping us.”</p><p>“I’m not gonna steal his binder!”</p><p>“Then have fun sitting alone.” Patton grabbed his lunch bag and walked off without saying anything else, he didn’t understand how other christian kids could be so mean! Patton sat at a different table. Only one other person was sitting there, he had a hoodie on and had headphones plugged into these tape things the school library offered that would play audio books when you plugged your headphones into them. Patton couldn’t see what book it was and he didn’t try. He just ate his food and thought about his life, and how it was all crumbling around him. He had to tell Emile what they were planning on doing so he could be prepared, but wasn’t Emile still sinning? Patton thought long and hard about this until the lunch bell rang and kids started clearing out. He would tell Emile what Nadia wanted to do to him. Even if he was ‘sinning’ (though Patton wasn’t even sure of that anymore) Jesus preached the forgiveness of sinners.</p><p>The afternoon passed quickly, and classes were a blur. Patton gave the kid he saw at lunch a new pencil when he asked for it in math class. When the school bell rang, signaling the end of this horrid day at school, Patton could have broken into song. He quickly grabbed his stuff from his locker and ran out the door to wait for his mom to pick him up. He then got a text saying it was his mom saying she’d be late because Megan’s daycare teacher wanted to talk to her. That was fine, Patton needed to talk to Emile anyways. Patton spotted him walking home alone, Patton ran for him before he could get too far, “Emile!”</p><p>Emile stopped and turned when he heard his name. Patton stopped running when he was close, “I have something important to tell you.”</p><p>“Um- okay, what is it?”</p><p>“I wanted to warn you that Nadia and her friends want to steal your binder, they asked me to do it but I said no.”</p><p>“What-? How did they even find out about that-”</p><p>“I don’t know, but you should be careful.”</p><p>“Thank you for telling me, I really appreciate it,” Emile smiled at him.</p><p>Patton smiled back, “It was the right thing to do.” Just as he said that he knew it was the truth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Meeting At The Window</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: vague mention of emotional abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p><p>	Patton jumped in his mom’s car next to Megan’s car seat, he dropped his bag in between them. Megan had headphones on and was playing a toddler game of her ipad, though Patton could see vague tears streaks on her face. “So what did Megan's teacher want to talk about?”</p><p>His mom gladly started venting, “Apparently Megan was chasing around other students to give them kisses. At first I was fine with it, she’s just turning into a little heart breaker, her daddy predicted the boys would flock to her, but then the teacher explained she was kissing the other girls kisses. Long story short I explained the sinful nature of that to her on our way to pick you up.”</p><p>“Meg is only three, she probably can’t tell the difference.”</p><p>“That’s why I need to teach her, it’s my responsibility as a mother.” Patton didn’t argue any further with his mom. He knew she could be brutal in an argument even if she was going against her own children. The rest of the trip was silent and Patton stared out the window daydreaming about a world where he could be with Logan. He was only brought back to reality when his mom said, “Gosh dammit-”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>She pulled into the driveway, “That Remus kid stole our signs again!”</p><p>“Are you sure it was Remus-”</p><p>“I’ve caught him in the act several times! I know it’s that rat!” She got out of her car and looked at the spot where their signs used to be. Patton left her to call Dad, and started unbuckling Megan from her car seat. He got her out and carried both of their bags inside. They both walked inside past their Mom loudly talking to their Dad on the phone about getting barbed wired for the signs.</p><p>Once they were inside Megan ran off to go do something, and he sat down at the diner table to do his homework. After maybe 20 minutes his mom walked inside, “Patty, I can drive you to the store in 20 minutes, I just have to call the babysitter.”</p><p>“The store?”</p><p>“Yeah, you wanted to get Logan a birthday present.”</p><p>“Oh- could that wait until tomorrow, I want to think on what to get him a bit longer,” Patton hated lying, but he didn’t want his mom to know about the falling out he had with Logan.</p><p>“You sure? The party is only in six days!”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Alright, get your homework done I’m gonna go start making dinner.” Patton did finish his homework and at 5 o’clock his dad was home and dinner was almost ready. Patton set the table, and they ate dinner. It was meatloaf and potatoes. The rest of the night was average and soon Patton was showered and ready for bed. His mom was reading Megan to sleep and his dad was watching the news. Patton was in his pajamas about to start prayer.</p><p>He said the usual stuff and then added on, “Please help Nadia to realize that bullying isn’t the way, and please give me a sign that being gay isn’t wrong- I really need it.”</p><p>There was suddenly a knock at his window that startled Patton half to death. He quickly closed the prayer and went to check it out. He pulled apart his black out curtains and was met with the smiling face of- “Remus?!”</p><p>He pointed at the window lock signaling for Patton to open the window. Patton wanted to see why he was here, so he opened the window, “What are you doing here??”</p><p>“I wanted to talk to you...”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“I was gonna replace your old sign with this one,” Remus showed of a vandalized trump sign that said I PUMP PENIS, he laughed when he showed it off, “But seriously- I wanted to thank you.”</p><p>“For doing what?”</p><p>“Emile told us what you said to him.”</p><p>“Oh- I was just trying to prevent bullying...”</p><p>“But still- I didn’t think you of all people would stick up for one of us, maybe you’re less of a bootlicker than I thought.”</p><p>“Are you dying-?”</p><p>“I don’t think so- I’m not bleeding am I? I tried not to get cut on your tree- but if I am bleeding the adrenaline is carrying me through!”</p><p>“No- you aren’t bleeding, but you’ve hated me for so long!”</p><p>“And that’s not changing, but you stuck up for Emile. He’s a part of my pack, you stick up for one of us you’ve stuck up for all of us.”</p><p>“I guess that makes sense- but you should go. My parents are gonna come in to put me to bed soon.”</p><p>“Are you seven or some shit? Why would they need to do that?” The nice moment was officially over.</p><p>“Just get out!” Patton closed the window and Remus started climbing down the tree. Patton drew his curtains and laid on his bed. He had a lot to think about tonight...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Spreading of Rumors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW misgendering close to the end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p><p>Virgil shoveled soggy cereal in his mouth as his mom poured a shit ton of coffee into a thermos. “Do I really have to take the bus? It’s full of strangers and I’m always late-” Virgil complained.</p><p>“You’ve missed the bus one time, and it’s because your phone wasn’t charging properly. You’re on time right now!”</p><p>“What if it happens again?”</p><p>“It won’t, and I’ve said before, the only way to get out of the bus is to get a car pool.”</p><p>“You know I don’t have any friends.”</p><p>“What about that Roman kid from your art club? He lives nearby.”</p><p>“Roman isn’t a friend, he just runs the club. Plus he goes to some fancy acting school.”</p><p>“Well then you’re stuck with the smelly bus- and speaking of that you’re currently late for it.”</p><p>“What?!” Virgil jumped up from his table and grabbed his messenger bag before running out the door. The pins and keychains on his bag clinked as he ran.</p><p>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p><p>Patton was ready for the next day of school. Yesterday had been absolutely terrible, but he could do better today! Monday was just a rocky start to a good week. Patton was positive and the key to a good week was a good attitude, at least that's what he thought. He got to the bus stop early, Logan and Remus arrived together and didn't pay attention to him. He didn't care, he'd think up a good way to apologize to Logan later. The bus arrived and he hopped on first claiming a seat alone. Logan and Remus sat together in the seat behind him.</p><p>The bus driver started closing the doors, the bus was about to start moving someone outside screamed, “WAIT!” The bus driver sighed and opened back up the doors for the late student. Patton looked at who it was, it was the kid he saw sitting alone the other day, and the seat next to Patton was the only available seat. The kid sat down next to Patton, who struck up some conversation, “Hello I'm Patton!”</p><p>“Uh- I'm Virgil...”</p><p>“Were you on the bus yesterday? I didn't see you.</p><p>“No. I missed the bus yesterday.”</p><p>“That explains it!” They both went silent, the only exchange for the rest of the ride was Patton smiling at Virgil. They got to school and Virgil got off quickly. “Great-'' Patton thought, “I failed to be nice to someone.” Patton got off the bus and walked with the crowd of students into school. It felt like everyone was looking at him and whispering about him. He’d usually tune it out and remind himself that it was all in his head, but this time it wasn’t! He’d caught several kids staring at him in astonishment and then whisper to their friends! Patton didn’t want to know what they were talking about. He tried to sink into his backpack, this was a new feeling to him.</p><p>Finally he got inside and started walking down the hallway to his locker, but someone was already standing there. It was Emile, he looked nervous. Patton walked up to him concerned, “Hey, is everything alright?”</p><p>“No- have you heard the rumors?”</p><p>“I haven’t, what are the rumors?”</p><p>“Someone spread rumors that we-” Emile’s voice went into a whisper, “Hooked up.”</p><p>Patton was shocked, “Who would do that?!”</p><p>“I don’t know- I was worried you did...”</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that! That's a terrible thing to say!”</p><p>“Well, I guess I just wanted to warn you,” The conversation was over and Patton was left alone at his locker. He took a deep breath. Maybe this week wouldn’t be the best, but he could survive it. What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger.</p><p>That’s what Patton repeated to himself all morning until it was finally lunch. Then he remembered he had no one to sit with. Great. He sat down at the table he sat at yesterday, Virgil wasn’t there yet so he opened up a book. It was just a random book he’d already read he’d grabbed from home. Patton also pulled out the sandwich his mom had packed for him and ate it as he read. He looked up when I saw someone sit across from him, it was Virgil.</p><p>“Hello again,” Patton said smiling at Virgil. Virgil only waved back.</p><p>“Sorry if it seems like I’m stalking you- I just have nowhere else to sit.”</p><p>“That’s- sad?”</p><p>“Oh goodness! I shouldn’t have put you on the spot like that, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No it’s fine- I’m in a similar situation.”</p><p>“The not having friends or the being extremely awkward-” Patton left out that his entire life was crumbling around him.</p><p>Virgil laughs, “Both!”</p><p>“That’s not good, you seem like a nice person, you deserve friends.”</p><p>“So do you.”</p><p>“I don’t know about that...”</p><p>Virgil was trying to be nice, “Well- wanna come hang out with my art group, the meeting is tonight.”</p><p>“Really? You barely know me.”</p><p>“Then we can get to know each other tonight.” Virgil was remembering what his mom said earlier. Sure Patton took the bus there, but Virgil had seen him take a car home. Half less bus, was still less bus. Plus maybe he’d get a friend.</p><p>“So where do I go for the meet-”</p><p>“You can come over to my house after school and my mom can drive us to the meet. If she isn’t off work yet the walk won’t be long. And here’s the address,” Virgil wrote it on a notebook and ripped it out before handing it off to Patton.</p><p>“I think I know that house, is it the one painted black?”</p><p>“Hehe, yeah.”</p><p>“Your Halloween decorations are stellar! Why haven’t you put them up yet, it’s almost Halloween?”</p><p>“We just haven’t had the time.”</p><p>“Maybe I can help you, but you have to handle the spider decorations- I hate those things.”</p><p>“Sure, I love spiders, I want a tarantula for Christmas.”</p><p>Patton scrunched his face, “Ew ew ew, please stop talking.”</p><p>“Okay- fine, I have to get to the library before lunch ends, will you be okay on your own?”</p><p>“Of course, I don’t want to stop you from returning books,” Patton did a weird accent at the end. Virgil laughed it off before leaving. Patton finished his food and packed up his stuff before they’d be dismissed. As his eyes trailed around the cafeteria he saw a group walking over to him. It was Nadia and her friends.</p><p>She leaned on the table across from him, “So- how was it hooking up with Emily?”</p><p>Patton immediately started defending himself, “We didn’t hook up Nadia.”</p><p>“Really? Because that’s not what everyone else thinks, I made sure of that!”</p><p>“You spread the rumors? That’s so mean!”</p><p>“It's nothing compared to what I can do, you should’ve just helped me out while you could.”</p><p>“I won’t regret my decision, what you wanted to do was wrong.”</p><p>“I wanted to put a sinner in her place.”</p><p>“And that’s not your job, so F off!” Patton couldn’t believe he said that, Nadia gasped.</p><p>“I hope you’re ready to burn in hell for siding with a sinner,” Nadia then left so she could get the last word in. Patton didn’t like telling her off, but she was just being so rude! But something told him it was still wrong to swear at her, even if he didn’t actually say the word. He tried to shake it off as the bell rang, it startled him and he covered his ears.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>